My Journal of Thoughts, Poetry, and Fang?
by switchfootlover13
Summary: Join Fang and I as we navigate through the obstacles of...a high school life. Sounds terrifying, doesn't it? Just wait until you read it. If you would like a character to make a guest appearance, please review. If you need humor, just read this! Enjoy!
1. Midterms, Fang, and Italian Food

**(A/N) Hey everyone! So, Fang and I decided we'd let you take a look at our crazy high school life. **

**Fang: Please kill me now. **

**Me: Eh, he'll live. **

**Disclaimer: Fang, guess what? JP has signed his rights over to me! Yay! (dances around waving confetti) **

**Fang: Whoa, Mikaykay, I hate to break this to you, but that was Jamie Peterman. Remember, that one day? At that place, next to the place?**

**Me: Oh, yeah! Next to the place with the things! Thanks Fang. Whew, that's embarrassing. And to think I was going to go all Nudge on y-**

**Fang: She doesn't own me, or Maximum Ride. **

**Me: Thanks, emo-boy.**

**Fang: (mutters) Just let it go Fang, let it go…**

Monday, December 19, 2011

Me: I could be doing one of two things right now. One, I could be cleaning my room, or two, I could-

Fang: _should _be studying for two midterms!

Me: (smiles awkwardly) Uhh…yeah! Geography and English. Both Pre-AP and a pain in my appendix.

Fang: The heck? It's actually a pain in my—Ouch! Mikaykay, your sister threw her toy at me! Almost got in my eye!

Me: (snickers) My 16th month old sister fostered (almost adopted!) sister doesn't like Fang much. Hmm.

Fang: As I was saying—OW! Alex, watch where you throw that pigskin death trap!

Me: What can I say, my brother's in fifth grade and obsessed.

Fang: (huffs) Might as well go chunk me out in the cold with the dogs! Speaking of which, hey Hunter! Here boy! Aw, hey ther—HOLY SHIZNUTS THAT'S MY ARM!  
>Me: You know, my family doesn't like you very much. Just wait until we go to my cousins' house on Sunday. (shudders)<p>

Fang: Say what?

Me: Yeah, you think _this _is bad, just you wait. They're all pains in my appendix. Legitimately.

Fang: Well, that's great.

Me: Which is why I dedicate this wonderful Christmas song to them. Ready Fang?

Fang: (sullenly pulls out jingle bells) Ready as I'll ever be.

Me:

_Dashing through the snow, _

_On a pair of broken skis,_

_Over the fields we go, crashing into trees!_

_The snow is turning red, I think I'm almost dead,_

_I woke up in the hospital bed with stitches in my head!_

_Oh,_

_Jingle bells, taco shells, muffins all around!_

_I like pie, you're a guy, banana is a fruit!_

Fang: (jazz hands)

Me: Incredible. Absolutely beautiful.

Fang: Your mom's making ham for dinner. Holy chiz, let's go!

Me: Mm. Tempting. Okay, gotta bounce!

~several hours of eating and semi studying later~

Fang: Mikaykay, your mom's ham, mashed potatoes, and baked beans were oh so good!

Me: Hmm. Oh yeah. Sorry Fang, but I'm still studying English prefixes. Did you know that punct means point?

Fang: Don't know, don't care. Oooh, who's this? (picks up my phone and clicks on the new message) Who's Nick? Is he your boyfriend? He has my name!...Or at least, my fake-ish name?

Me: NO, he is _not _my boyfriend. We tried the dating thing, which bombed. Although I do admit, he has really pretty eyes! And apparently he "still likes me". Don't click on anything else, Fang. Give me back my Pantech Pursuit!

Fang: Yikes. Here, lime green really isn't my color.

Me: I need to go study s'more. And Nick and I are discussing how I will sneak in his house and steal his Italian food if he doesn't bring me any to school tomorrow. Bye guys!

Fang: Geez, that's really creepy, Mikaykay. Bye everyone!

**Yeah, that was my journal. Beautiful, yes? I have a way with words, am I right?**

**Fang: Yeah, sure. Well, I'm gonna go get some bacon. Later.**

**Me: Bacon? Is Iggy making it? Wait for me!  
><strong> 

**Bye guys! R&R please!(:**

**-switchfootlove13 **


	2. Ice Cream and Switchfoot

**(A/N) Yes, I'm updating two entries today. However, that's because yesterday I was studying like crazy for my midterms, which are over now, thank God! Now it's Christmas break, and I can now write whenever I want. At least, before I am forced to go to my cousins' house for Christmas. (shudders) Don't worry, I'm bringing my journal with me! Stay tuned, my friends! And I present, Entry Two…Without An Official Name! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Do I like a grown dude to you? Do I look like I want to jack up relationships with amazing winged characters and set them up with other winged characters that shall not be named? (cough DYLAN cough) No. I'm a girl in high school, who hated the way Angel ended, hates Maya's attitude and her coziness to Fang, and Dylan for telling Fang to leave, and getting all cuddly with Max! An outrage I say! **

**Sorry for the ranting. But, it sucks. Really. Fang and Angel. Hated both of them. Except for the Fax of course. **

**Fang: Yeah, why do you think she kidnapped me? So she could scream at me! **

**Me: Yep, that's how it goes around here, Fangles. Now, on with the entry!**

**Fang: I need to get my own place…**

Tuesday, December 20, 2011

Me: Yola mi amigos!

Fang: So, midterms were over today. Thank _God_.

Me: Yeah, I did pretty average…high B's and low A's. (Which is sad for an A student like myself)

Fang: Except for your 78 in biology.

Me: Shut up Fang! Just because you got an A doesn't mean you get bragging rights! Men.

Fang: Well, you beat me in AVP (audio video productions) by ten points...

Me: I'm proud of that 94! Yikes, my mom caught me ditching Mission Impossible: Clean Up Room. Luckily, Fang hid under my bed and went unnoticed!

Fang: That was close. Now what do we do?

Me: Hmm. I'm thinking some Switchfoot/Skillet music time. You game?

Fang: Sounds like a plan.

~Several moments of Switchfoot/Skillet awesomesauceness later~

Me: Oh man. I love these guys. Switchfoot songs you might wanna check out are 'Meant to Live' and 'The Sound (John M. Perkins Blues)'.

Fang: And don't forget 'Awake and Alive' and 'It's Not Me, It's You' by Skillet!

Me: So, Fang and I went to Braums after school today.

Fang: Yeah, it be true chiz. I got Rocky Road. Almost as good as bacon.

Me: Right before he was being chased by the angry manager who was screaming, "Come back here, you stupid emo!"

Fang: … Okay, he totally DIDN'T do that! I just accidently blended in with surroundings again…so it looked like a floating Rocky Road double dipped waffle cone. He just got scared, okay?

Me: Okay Fang. Whatever fries your bacon.

Fang: Ignore her. Christmas is less than a week away!

Me: It's true. So every day until Christmas, emo-boy here will sing you a Christmas song.

Fang: The joys of being a kidnapped mutant. (eye roll)

Me: He'll take song requests! So R&R for that, s'il vous plait? Fang will close us out!...Fang?

Fang: (comes out with a sparkly dress shirt and tight rockstar pants) I need to get paid for this!

Me: (clears throat) (Iggy appears with jingle bells, and I start snapping)

Fang:

_Thank you for the snowflake sweater, it fits just right,_

_I look so much better in my reindeer tie._

_Thank you for the Santa pen, I'll use it to write you love songs all the time._

_I don't know why you bought me all these silly little Christmas movies,_

_But will you watch them with me?_

_You give me all these things on Christmas day, I'd love you anyway._

_You could take back everything, you could throw it all away, _

_Just kiss me baby._

_When all of the snow falls, jinglin' bells call,_

_I'm goin' crazy for your Christmas kisses baby._

_Countin' the reindeer, I've had a good year._

_I'm going crazy for you Christmas kisses baby. _

_It was the best present ever, better than that Christmas sweater. _

_Thank you for the snow globe, to shake things up._

_And for that electric razor, now I can shave my scruff._

_Thank you for the underwear. Now I've got…_

_Just enough._

_Don't know why you bought me all this candy that I can't wait to eat,_

_So will you share it with me?_

_You give me all these things on Christmas day, I'd love you anyway._

_You could take back everything, you could throw it all away, _

_Just kiss me baby._

_When all of the snow falls, jinglin' bells call,_

_I'm goin' crazy for your Christmas kisses baby._

_Countin' the reindeer, I've had a good year._

_I'm going crazy for you Christmas kisses baby. _

_It was the best present ever, better than that Christmas sweater._

_I need to find where mistletoe grows._

_I'm searching high and low._

_I need to find where mistletoe grows._

_I'm searching high and low. _

_(When all of the snow falls! Jinglin' bells call!)_

_I'm goin' crazy for your Christmas kisses baby._

_Countin' the reindeer, I've had a good year._

_I'm going crazy for you Christmas kisses baby. _

_It was the best present ever, better than that…_

_Christmas sweater._

**That song is 'Christmas Kisses' by Allstar Weekend. I love them so much. Anyway, remember, if you wish for Fang to sing some ridiculous or romantic Christmas song, R&R for it, please!**

**Fang: Please do it. She'll threaten to take away my bacon and scream about how I shouldn't have left Max. **

**Me: Again, that's pretty much how it goes around here. Bye guys! Au revoir! **

**-switchfootlove13**


	3. Old Ladies and CDs

**(A/N) So today was very interesting. And thanks to this amazing thing called technology, I am able to share with you! So, I may not have very many readers, and that's cool, but to my two reviewers, you guys are amazing, and I found you both very funny!**

**Fang: It's true. She was eating breakfast and giggling like a maniac. Save me.**

**Me: Once again, ignore him. Fang, do the disclaimer!**

**Fang: Maybe I don't **_**want**_**to.**

**Me: Fine. I'll just get my favorite character, **_**Iggy **_**to do it. **

**Disclaimer:**

**(Iggy appears in a cloud of smoke and sparkles)**

**Iggy: Mikaykay does not own Maximum Ride, never has and never will. Nor does she own me or Fang. **

**Fang: That's categorized in Maximum Ride, Ig. **

**Iggy: Shut up, Fangykins.**

**Me: (groans) I don't own anything except for a stuffed puppy named Madison, and some M&Ms. Mm. Onward with the story! (Gestures wildly with Maximum Ride book)**

Chapter 3: Old Ladies and CDs

Fang: So, Mikaykay was very depressed today.

Me: (lifts head from pillow) Yeah, my mom and I went to my old city today, to visit with a bunch of her teacher friends.

Fang: Old ladies. Nice ones, though. Bought my lunch.

Me: It was pretty cool, except I was getting really homesick, although I've lived at my house for almost four years!

Fang: It wasn't that bad. It was only bad when we went shopping after that. (shudders)

Me: Shopping was fun! Except for when all those girls were staring at you. _That _was annoying.

Fang: We went to Charming Charlie, and that purse shop. The colors were so bright that my eyes burned! IT BURNED!

Me: (rolls eyes) It wasn't _that _bad. It was only bad when Fang landed in the sparkly pink accessories section.

Fang: It was a living nightmare. I really thought I would pass out from all the sparkles. It's something Nudge would enjoy.

Me: True that. So, after we went to the mall, we went to the music shop to jam to some music.

Fang: We had to share the headphones, and we were jamming so hard, people were staring at us.

Me: They were jealous that we were enjoying the music, Fnick!

Fang: Yep, that's what it was. Mikaykay, go tell us what you bought.

Me: 2 Skillet CDs! I spent 30 bucks, but it was so worth it! I bought 'Awake' and 'Comatose'. They're amazing albums, I suggest you go buy them, right now!

Fang: Or, just look them up on YouTube. That's so much cheaper.

Me: Whatever. Stupid emo. So, we're going to turn some tables for you tonight. One of our bacontastic reviewers requested a song for us to do. So Fang, go get dressed.

Fang: Yeah, yeah, yeah. (exits)

Me: This song is really sad but beautiful, and I think it explains the true meaning of Christmas. It's also a movie, as well as a song, and I cry everytime I hear it, so I might start crying on you now.

Fang: I'm ready. (comes out in a tux and dress shoes)

Me: Wow, you clean up good!

Fang: Thank you?

Me: Okay, so without further ado, I give you: Fang and the Ensemble! 

Fang:

_It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line  
>Tryin' to buy that last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood<br>Standing right in front of me was a little boy waiting anxiously  
>Pacing 'round like little boys do<br>And in his hands he held a pair of shoes_

_His clothes were worn and old, he was dirty from head to toe  
>And when it came his time to pay<br>I couldn't believe what I heard him say_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size<br>Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
>You see she's been sick for quite a while<br>And I know these shoes would make her smile  
>And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight<em>

_He counted pennies for what seemed like years  
>Then the cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here"<br>He searched his pockets frantically  
>Then he turned and he looked at me<br>He said Mama made Christmas good at our house  
>Though most years she just did without<br>Tell me Sir, what am I going to do,  
>Somehow I've got to buy her these Christmas shoes<em>

_So I laid the money down, I just had to help him out  
>I'll never forget the look on his face when he said<br>Mama's gonna look so great_

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size<br>Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
>You see she's been sick for quite a while<br>And I know these shoes would make her smile  
>And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight<em>

_I knew I'd caught a glimpse of heaven's love  
>As he thanked me and ran out<br>I knew that God had sent that little boy  
>To remind me just what Christmas is all about<em>

Gazzy and Angel:

_Sir, I want to buy these shoes for my Mama, please  
>It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size<em>

Gazzy, Angel, and Fang:

_Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time  
>You see she's been sick for quite a while<br>And I know these shoes would make her smile  
>And I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight<em>

**That sound makes me cry hysterically, listening to it, watching the movie, or writing it down. It's called 'Christmas Shoes' by Newsong. Such a powerful song, and I thank my reviewer super much for requesting it! There's more to come, remember, Fangles here will sing a Christmas song every day until Christmas. So request songs please. But in order to do that, you'd have to review. Hmm. R&R? I'll give you virtual bacon! :D**

**Later guys!**

**-switchfootlove13**


	4. Operation Babysitter and Awards

**(A/N) It is now time for Chapter Trois! (Three in French!) I'm starting to love this FanFiction stuff, and this chapter is dedicated to my amazing reviewers, and my friend Hope! She's had an account for over a year and still hasn't published anything! Silly child.. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: All I want for Christmas is to own MR, to own MR! All I want for Christmas is to own MR, but sadly I cannot! **

**Fang: That sucked, and you were off key.**

**Me: (slits eyes) You're just jealous that my friends and I sang a solo at our Christmas choir concert and **_**you**_**didn't! **

**Fang: …just get on with it.**

**Me: Sure thing, Captain Emo!**

Mission Impossible: Clean Up House…While Babysitting

Fang: C'mon, you _need _to get off the computer.

Me: No thank you.

Fang: Mikaykay's mad because today she had to clean her house all day, and then babysit her sister, brother, and brother's friend because her parents and their best friends went to go see Mission Impossible.

Me: And the boys are just playing video games, while I have to:

-Clean house

-Update FanFiction

-Wake Up Sister

-Give Said Sister Milk and Dinner

-Make Dinner For Boys and Myself

Fang: But not to worry! I'm here.

Me: And? You aren't helping, so what's that got to do with anything?

Fang: Nothing, I just thought you wouldn't have to worry, because I decided to grace you with my presence.

Me: Go suck a lollipop.

Fang: Not that our banter is boring or anything, but it's time for awards.

Me: Oh yes! Thank you Fangles! So to my two amazing reviewers, I'm giving you each three Iggy-made plates of virtual bacon! You also get a cool review trophy as well as a virtual CD with all the songs Fangles has decided to do, including Jingle Bells (Mikaykay Version), Christmas Kisses, Christmas Shoes, and many more!

Fang: This is our way of saying we appreciate your reviews very much! So much that we'll also give you some cookies. Chocolate chip ones.

Me: (le gasp) But those were _my _cookies!

Fang: Not anymore.

Me: You little a—

Fang: Ignore her, again.

Me: I'm just going to let you sing your song to close us out. I'm tired, and I think my sister just woke up from her nap. Commence Operation Babysitting. Until next time.

Fang:

_You're a mean one, Mister Grinch  
>You really are a heel,<br>You're as cuddly as a cactus, you're as charming as an eel, Mister Grinch,_

_You're a bad banana with a greasy black peel!_

_You're a monster, Mister Grinch,  
>Your heart's an empty hole,<br>Your brain is full of spiders, you've got garlic in your soul, Mister Grinch,_

_I wouldn't touch you with a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!_

_You're a vile one, Mister Grinch,  
>You have termites in your smile,<br>You have all the tender sweetness of a seasick crocodile, Mister Grinch,_

_Given a choice between the two of you I'd take the ... seasick crocodile!_

_You nauseate me, Mister Grinch,  
>With a nauseous super "naus",<br>You're a crooked dirty jockey and you drive a crooked hoss, Mister Grinch,_

_You're a three decker sauerkraut and toadstool sandwich, with arsenic sauce!_

_You're a foul one, Mister Grinch,  
>You're a nasty wasty skunk,<br>Your heart is full of unwashed socks, your soul is full of gunk, Mister Grinch,_

_The three words that describe you are as follows, and I quote, "Stink, Stank, Stunk!"_

_You're a rotter, Mister Grinch,  
>You're the king of sinful sots,<br>Your heart's a dead tomato splotched with moldy purple spots, Mister Grinch,_

_Your soul is an appalling dump heap overflowing with the most disgraceful assortment of rubbish imaginable, mangled up in tangled up knots! _

**Sorry this one sucked so bad, but today was kinda busy and tiring. So, I'm going to update better tomorrow I hope! Once again, sorry for the suckiness! Still, please R&R!(:**

**-switchfootlove13 **_  
><em> 


	5. Dayquil and Wendys

**(A/N) Heyyy guess whose back? I am! **

**Fang: Nobody cares, Mikaykay.**

**Me: Shut up Fangles. Anyway, so since I didn't do yesterday's entry, I'll do it after this one! Kinda like a double header! **

**Fang: Don't worry, I'm still singing songs in both entries. **

**Me: Don't be so dreary, Fangy, it's Christmas Eve! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Santa: What would you like for Christmas, little girl?**

**Me: For JP to sign over Maximum Ride to me. **

**Santa: Ho, ho, ho! That's a good one. How about a puzzle?**

**Fang: There you have it. Even Santa says Mikaykay shall **_**never **_**own any of us. And—COAL? This is an outrage!**

**Santa: Well, you **_**have **_**been a naughty boy this year Fang! **

**Me: While Fang's sulking in his emo corner, go ahead and read my entries!**

December 23, 2011

Dayquil and Wendy's

Me: So guess what happened to me today?

Fang: She got sick.

Me: That's right. Both my parents got me sick! Tis an outrage!

Fang: You know what's worse than that? She got _me _sick!

Me: (running around in circles) I'm sick two days before Christmas! This is terrible!  
>Fang: No, maybe (cough) we won't have to go to your (sneeze) cousins' house!<p>

Me: Holy Christmas cookies, Fang! You're a genius!

Fang: _Well_, I guess I sorta am—

Me: So my dad took Fang and I to Wendy's to get some lunch!

Fang: I blended in the background, to avoid freaking out Mr. Mikaykay's Dad.

Me: It's true. Fang and I also decided to get some ice cream, again.

Fang: Actually, _you _got ice cream. I don't want to get even more sick.

Me: I don't know what you're talking about! (swallows Dayquil)

Fang: We are being forced to go to Mikaykay's cousins' house, sick or not.

Me: It's going to be torture! My grandma's gonna be kissing all over Fang, my aunt and uncle are going to wonder what this random winged emo kid is doing in their house, and my brother, sister, and two younger cousins (11 and 8…I think?) are going to attack Fang.

Fang: What about you? Don't they usually attack you?

Me: Not when they see you! Dude, you have freaking _wings._ Of course they're gonna want to see you more! OMMR (Oh my Maximum Ride…clever, right?) Fang, are you _crying_?

Fang: No, something got in my eye.

Me: ….

Fang: And I'm thinking about being tortured! Ahhhh! (runs to emo corner)

Me: Wow Fang. I thought you were an unemotional brick wall?

Fang: The way you describe them terrifies even the bravest of winged kids.

Me: Let's look at some pictures of them, so you'll know what to expect! There's Eric, he's a sophomore, one grade older than me (shows picture)

Fang: Oh cool, he plays baseball?

Me: Yeah, and he ignores me completely. Every time I go over there, I feel ignored like you Fang!

Fang: ….

Me: Here's Ryan, he's a year younger than me: (shows another picture)

Fang: Aw, he doesn't look so bad—

Me: Trust me, he's a dipwad. Moving on to the worst one: Mark. 11 years old and a PAIN in my appendix.

Fang: …..Wow, he _looks _annoying.

Me: Yeah, I know. Here's the last one, Luke.

Fang: Aw, I didn't know they had a dog!—oh.

Me: That's just the kids. Not my grandma, grandpa, aunt and uncle.

Fang: We're going to _die. _

Me: He's just kidding. Now, how about that new fangled Christmas song you got for us?

Fang: Oh yes, I do. Here we go.

_Greeting cards have all been sent  
>The Christmas rush is through<br>But I still have one wish to make  
>A special one for you<em>

_Merry Christmas darling  
>We're apart that's true<br>But I can dream and in my dreams  
>I'm Christmas-ing with you<em>

_Holidays are joyful  
>There's always something new<br>But every day's a holiday  
>When I'm near to you<br>The lights on my tree  
>I wish you could see<br>I wish it every day  
>Logs on the fire<br>Fill me with desire  
>To see you and to say<em>

_That I wish you Merry Christmas  
>Happy New Year, too<br>I've just one wish  
>On this Christmas Eve<br>I wish I were with you_

_Logs on the fire  
>Fill me with desire<br>To see you and to say  
>That I wish you Merry Christmas<br>Happy New Year, too  
>I've just one wish<br>On this Christmas Eve  
>I wish I were with you<br>I wish I were with you_

_(Merry, Merry, Merry Christmas  
>Merry Christmas – Darling)<em>

**Thanks for reading, guys! Coming up next is the Christmas Eve edition! As always, thank you reviews and readers, and as always, R&R? C'mon, do it for my Christmas!**

**Song: Merry Christmas Darling**

**-switchfootlove13**


	6. Christmas and Stuff

**(A/N) Here I go, updating like a boss!...while listening to Christmas music!**

**Fang: She got me addicted to Trans-Siberian Orchestra!**

**Me: Well, here's my newest update! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Hmm. How to do a witty disclaimer…(strokes chin)**

**Fang: How about a song? (eats bacon)**

**Me: That's a great idea! Go ahead, Fang! **

**Fang: Huh? Oh, you meant **_**me**_**? That's a good one.**

**Me: Igster!**

**Iggy: Have a Holly Jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear, oh by golly she owns no MR this year, with tears!**

**Me: Thanks Iggy. **

**Fang: (rubs forehead) **

December 24, 2011

Christmas and…Stuff

Me: It's Christmas freaking Eve, Fang!

Fang: Yeah, and yet you're sitting on a laptop, isolated from the rest of the world.

Me: Killjoy.

Fang: And proud of it!

Me: Well, Fang, me, and my parents are _still_sick. Yay!

Fang: Sarcasm?

Me: And proud of it!

Fang: Well played, well played.

Me: So I went to go spend the night at a friend's house last night.

Fang: So _I _stayed home, hiding under Mikaykay's bed, secretly listening to some Skillet!

Me: I just hope I didn't my friend sick…for Christmas. That would _suck_.

Fang: Yeah, no chiz.

Me: So it's raining right now. I'm so mad!

Fang: I'm…dreaming, of a wet….Christmas!

Me: And no one thinks it rains in Texas.

Fang: It sure does. And right before Christmas. In fact, both of us are wearing short sleeved shirts right now!

Me: Only because it isn't cold in my house right now!

Fang: That's Texas for you.

Me: Later tonight, Fang and I are going to eat dinner, go to church, and open presents!

Fang: I'm scared to see what she got me for Christmas.

Me: (cackles)

Fang: If you got me a white shirt…I'm gonna—

Me: Gonna, _what, _Fang?

Fang: (sulks) wear it.

Me: I can't hear you!

Fang: I'm gonna _wear _it.

Me: Good boy.

Fang: So to our reviewers, you guys are truly amazing, and the only reason we keep writing is because of you!

Me: It's true, I love to write, and the fact that this isn't getting very many reviews is slightly depressing.

Fang: Who's emo _now_?

Me: You know what? It's good. I love writing, and I'm gonna keep doing it.

Fang: Atta girl.

Me: I have a writing problem though, and I'm pretty sure many writers have this problem.

Fang: What is it?

Me: Well, I get a great idea for a story, write some of it down, and then I get _another _idea. So I have about fifty unfinished stories on the laptop.

Fang: It happens.

Me: Fang…(shows documents on the laptop)

Fang: Holy Christmas cookies, that's a _lot _of stories!

Me: Yeah, it's crazy isn't it?

Fang: Can I read some?

Me: Sure. After you sing us an amazing Christmas song.

Fang: Deal.

Me: Alright guys…presenting Fang! The emotastic singer!

Fang: Just let it go, Fang, let it go…

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas<br>Is you_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There is just one thing I need<br>And I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<em>

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas Day<em>

_I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby_

_Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I won't even wish for snow<br>And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<em>

_I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeer click<em>

_'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do?  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>You_

_Oh all the lights are shining  
>So brightly everywhere<br>And the sound of children's  
>Laughter fills the air<em>

_And everyone is singing  
>I hear those sleigh bells ringing<br>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
>Won't you please bring my baby to me?<em>

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<em>

_Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is<br>You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you baby  
>All I want for Christmas is you baby<br>All I want for Christmas is you baby_

**Yeah, Fang has a wide singing range, haha. Well, it's Christmas Eve, and I hope everyone is eating delicious turkey and all those other Christmas foods and opening cool gifts! Don't forget that Jesus is the reason for the season! Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noel! Feliz Navidad! **

**-switchfootlove13**


	7. Skillet and Mall Trips

**And…I haven't updated in days. My bad…heheh.**

**Fang: ooh, they're angry at you, Mikaykay.**

**Me: Yes dear Fangles, yes. **

**I hope everyone had a merry Christmas! And now…on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Yo yo, I'm Mikaykay, and this is Fang, and I don't own MR dawg, no way! **

**Fang: You suck at rapping.**

**Me: Man, are you kidding me? I can lay out these rhymes like—**

**Fang: (shifty eyes)**

**Me: Fine. I can't rap. And I don't MR.**

December 28, 2011

Fang: Hello, all!

Me: We're back! And we didn't die on Sunday!

Fang: It's true, we were pretty much left alone.

Me: But my cousins were still annoying, except for Luke. That was the weird thing…anyway. Christmas!

Fang: It was the best Christmas I've ever had!

Me: I got 3 Switchfoot T-shirts and some green skinny jeans, and really cool boots!

Fang: Mikaykay got me a black Skillet shirt! And…a white Switchfoot one.

Me: That he's going to wear when we see them in concert!

Fang: Which is…?

Me: I'm not sure, I missed their last tour.

Fang: Mikaykay…

Me: No! It's okay! Because, I'm going to see Tenth Avenue North on February 10th! And Hope and I are going to see Skillet in March!

Fang: Who's Hope?

Me: My friend! And a reviewer! That's right, my friends review.

Fang: Weird…

Me: It's true. Basically Monday and Tuesday, we hung around my house, slept, went to the park, ate, and watched the Green Hornet.

Fang: We did absolutely nothing.

Me: Only because I have to go back to school next Thursday! I don't wanna!

Fang: The joys of a high school human…

Me: Oh yes, Fang's coming back to school with us! Huzzah!

Fang: Gag me with a spork.

Me: So my friends and I are having a sleepover tonight, at my house of course.

Fang: It's their belated Christmas party.

Me: They all left for DisneyWorld and stuff…

Fang: Um…

Me: Okay, not _all _of them.

Fang: Better.

Me: Can I rant about something? Please?

Fang: Ahh, crap. Okay, make it quick.

Me: I think it's rude for people to ignore you. Just because you're not the most popular kid, or you're quiet, or you're loud with your friends, or…you talk to fictional book characters.

Fang: Hey!

Me: But, for real. It's annoying. Especially when your parents tell you "Oh, well you don't talk to them so why should they talk to you?" C'mon.

Fang: Done yet?

Me: Yeah. Sorry for ranting. I just get irritated sometimes.

Fang: It's all good. So tomorrow, Mikaykay and I are going to a big mall with her family to meet some of her family's friends that they haven't seen since this summer.

Me: It's true. The only problem is the oldest one, who's a few months younger than moi, ignores me. And we have so much in common! He's verbal about his political views, and he likes TCU, just like me!

Fang: Yet every time both families get together, he ignores her, and she ignores him.

Me: He talks to me online…

Fang: _That's _safe.

Me: Can it, emo boy.

Fang: ….

Me: So wish me good luck, because I'm going to _need _it.

Fang: I'd say wish _us _good luck, because I hate malls.

Me: Nobody cares, Fang…

Fang: Well then!

Me: I'm wrapping this entry up. I feel like I've just ranted about all my feelings…in a comical way, of course.

Fang: Riiiight.

Me: Fanggg. I will hurt you.

Fang: I'm sure you will, Mikaykay, I'm sure you will—Ouch! You poked me with a spork!

Me: Dang right I did!

Fang: I'm closing us out before I get hurt again, bye guys!

**Yeahh. I have problems. But that's why I write about it, to get it out in the open! **

**Fang: I'm not so sure that's a good thing…**

**Me: Course it is. Be quiet, Tooth. **

**Fang: (headdesk)**

**Well, my lovelies. You know what this means. REVIEW! Please? I'll be your best friend! Or give you more virtual bacon. Either one is cool with me.**

**Peace out, homies! **

**Fang: Still can't pull it off…**

**-switchfootlove13**


	8. Cowboys and Phantoms

**Update! Huzzah! Okay, anywhooo. Onto the next entry!**

**Fang: Mikaykay doesn't own us. Nuff said.**

January 1, 2012

Fang: HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Me: What a sucky new year.

Fang: What is it this time?

Me: Are we watching the _same _Cowboys game?

Fang: Well, I personally am a Giants fan, but—

Me: I will Punjab lasso you if you say another word.

Fang: Punjab lasso?

Me: I was watching Phantom of the Opera today because I was bored. But _man_, Gerard Butler plays a great Phantom…(sighs dreamily)

Fang: Gross, he's like 50.

Me: He's 42, idiot. And he has the _same _birthday as me! (squeal)

Fang: O_o

Me: (sigh) November 13, 1969. Exactly 28 years before me.

Fang: (eyeroll) Anyway, it's 2012.

Me: Yes it is!

Fang: And…I'm still kidnapped.

Me: Oh, emo boy. It's okay, I've toned it down since August.

Fang: Well…that I can agree with. So, lately, Mikaykay and I have—

Me: And, he's _Scottish_! I just adore his accent!

Fang: The heck?

Me: Oh, we aren't still talking about Gerry B.?

Fang: The nickname…really.

Me: I happen to love it.

Fang: I think you're weird, liking an adult.

Me: Well, if you want to talk about someone who's not an adult yet, we could talk about Justin B—

Fang: NO.

Me: (sigh) J'taime Gerard Butler.

Fang: Yeah, that's French. We learned that in your class.

Me: Oh yeah! That's the class with the emo kid!

Fang: Mikaykay!

Me: Well, he wears all black, listens to emo screamo, keeps the _same _expression on his face in class, and he has emo hair.

Fang: ….

Me: Sorry Fang. However, I love his hair. It's so long and black…and it covers his face. And he listens to SWITCHFOOT. Um, hello? That's my username isn't it?

Fang: I guess, but Mikay—

Me: And, he's a drummer. In a band. And he's good too.

Fang: Creeper.

Me: Oh, and…HE'S FROM FREAKIN AUSTRIA.

Fang: So, he sounds German?

Me: Welllll, he got made fun of last year for it, so he keeps his "American accent" most of the time. But when he speaks French really fast, he sounds foreign.

Fang: Let's not talk about him anymore.

Me: Agreed, plus I'm going to see him on Thursday, so, I can wait some.

Fang: (headdesk)

Me: But I've had to kinda spy on him for a friend of mine, so that's how I know all that stuff.

Fang: And he doesn't know that you know?

Me: (awkwardly scratches shoulder) About that…

Fang: Oh come on. Now he thinks you're a STALKER!

Me: Technically, that's true, but it's for one of my best friends, and the term "stalking" is frowned upon in many nations. So we're just going to say I've been "observing" him.

Fang: Stalking, creeping, "observing", it's the same thing.

Me: Killjoy.

Fang: (shrug) That's me.

Me: Well, Hope wanted Fang to do I Saw Momma Kissing Santa Claus. After Christmas though.

Fang: Well I think that's the _stupidest_ thing I've ever—

Me: But he's going to do it.

Fang: (sullenly nods) Wearing footy pajamas.

Iggy: I've got my camera ready.

Fang: I will Punjab lasso you if you even think about putting that on YouTube.

Iggy: I'm sorry…what?

Me: (cackles) He's crossed over to the POTO (Phantom of the Opera people, c'mon!) side…but more importantly, the Gerry B. side! Huzzah!

Fang: Would it be okay if I just ate all of her bacon, right now?

Me: (gasp) You wouldn't.

Fang: Hey, I'm the emo kid. I'll do anything.

Me: (breathes heavily and runs to refrigerator)

Iggy: You just admitted you were emo. And I got it on _camera_! OMOG!

Fang: IGGY! Wait…OMOG?

Me: (from kitchen) Oh My Opera Ghost!

Fang: I think you have an unhealthy obsession.

Me: (comes in stuffing bacon in my mouth) What about unhealthy?

Fang: Example A.

Me: Fang's gonna sing now.

Fang: These pajamas are itchy. And a size too small.

Me: Whoops. Hurry along, emo child!

Fang: (headwall)

_(kiss sound) Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus!  
>I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus<br>Underneath the mistletoe last night  
>She didn't see me creep<br>Down the stairs to have a peep  
>She thought that I was tucked up<br>In my bedroom, fast asleep_

_Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa (tickle,tickle,Santa Claus) Claus  
>Underneath his beard so snowy white<br>Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If Daddy had only seen<br>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

_He saw Mommy Santa Claus  
>I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus<br>And I'm gonna tell my Dad  
>(bell sound)<br>Then I saw Mommy tickle Santa (tickle,tickle Santa Claus) Claus  
>Underneath his beard so snowy white<br>Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If Daddy had only seen<br>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

_Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
>If Daddy had only seen<br>Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night_

_I did! I did! I really did see Mommy kissing Santa Claus  
>You gotta believe me! You just gotta believe me!<br>Come on, fellas, believe me! You just gotta believe me!(I told you ,I told you) shut up Fang no you didn't oh ok now I believe you_

Iggy: I'm about to have a laughing spasm right now.

Fang: That was torture. Absolute torture. I sounded like a little kid, more specifically, a little Michael!

Me: Thanks Hope, this made me laugh.

Fang: Yes thank you Hope. You're only off the hook because you are a Skillet lover.

Iggy: Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends, why can't—

Me: I get it, Igs. Well, I'm ending now! Bye everyone!

**Holy cow that was hilarious to write. Thanks reviewers for reviewing, and if you could review some more, I would love you!**

**-switchfootlove13**


	9. Braums and Algebra

**I'm baaaack. Mwahaha. **

**Fang: Get on with it already!**

**Me: Sorry. Sheesh, Fang. You're so impatient. **

**Anyway, I want to thank my awesome reviewers! You guys are amazing! Especially you, Zorua…I think I spelled it right…I didn't realize how much you enjoyed my story! It made my day!**

**Fang: It's true. She was skipping around the house with confetti.**

**Me: That did **_**so **_**not happen. **

**Disclaimer: Why? Porquoi? Why must I say it after we've established it fifty billion times? I. No. Own. MR. Bam. **

January 9, 2012

Fang: Mikaykay was feeling like poetry today. So, here we go!:

Me: Anger. Depression. Empty pits of…darkness and despair.

Fang: Holy moly…_you _are doing this now?

Me: Nah, it isn't my style. My style is more Switchfoot.

Fang: Hence the username.

Me: Buzz off, emo…awwww. (headdesk, repeatedly)

Fang: Oh gosh…sorry for bringing it up.

Random Reader: I'm so confused…?

Fang: Sorry, I forgot you guys didn't know! Well, remember that emo kid that had "good hair" was "in a band" and was supposedly "Austrian?" He transferred out of Mikaykay's French class.

Me: He made me look forward to it…every agonizing day.

Fang: If it makes you feel better, I was stepped on today at your school!

Me: Wait, stepped on? Fang, did you turn invisible again?

Fang: That guy in your AV class was scaring me! And I'm a bird kid!

Me: Oh Fang, welcome to my world and living pits of fire and torture: High School.

Fang: I can see why you call it that.

Me: Yeahh. I'm just that kid in the back of the classroom, wearing sweatshirts and Converse, listening to rock music.

Fang: But your best friends are nerds!

Me: Well, I guess that makes me one too! But that doesn't mean that I'm well known. Hello, since when were "nerds" well known?

Fang: Good point.

Me: So Fang and I are super tired.

Fang: We are, 'tis true.

Me: The good news is that I didn't have very much homework in Biology, Algebra, and French today!

Fang: That's why we updated today!

Me: Yup. The emo speaks the truth.

Fang: Stop calling me _emo, _Mikayla!

Me: Fang, you called me by my actual name! Oh my gosh.

Fang: Well, it's not like your nickname is far off from your real name.

Me: Hey, that's not f—Yeah, you're right. So feel free to call me whatever, readers.

Fang: Polynomials.

Me: Holy chiz, I forgot to do algebra homework! Thanks for reminding me, Fangles!

Fang: It's not like you're going to do it!

Me: Because I can just do it at lunch tomorrow, in like two seconds! Wait.

Fang: What?

Me: _He _has my lunch.

Fang: The emo kid? Then why don't we see him?

Me: He stopped coming. He hangs out with his girlfriend, and then goes to the _band hall_. Not like I'm dissing. All my friends are in band.

Fang: But…?

Me: That doesn't mean he needs to go there during lunch! Doesn't he _already _have a period in there?

Fang: Well—

Me: I mean, _just _because I'm a choir nerd doesn't mean I go in the hangout rooms during lunch! That's what choir is for!

Fang: That's actually accurate and true. But you sound so creepish knowing all of this.

Me: Yeahhh. My friend and I talk about him during geography. She likes him too.

Fang: But he ignores her, and doesn't know who you are.

Me: Don't rub salt into the wound, Fang. It's not helping.

Fang: Sorry! Okay, what do you want to talk about?

Me: Well, I can't _wait _until the Tenth Avenue North concert in February, and the Skillet one in March!

Fang: Even I'm excited, and I don't like going out in public places!

Me: Good thing I got you a black Skillet shirt…

Fang: So I could blend in?

Me: And not get trampled, yes please.

Fang: (shakes head) You need a life.

Me: I should get one. I guess being the invisible smart kid in the back of the class (unless Cheyenne forces me in the front like a good little nerd) isn't all that…exciting.

Fang: No. No, it's not.

Me: Shut up!

Fang: Well!

Me: So Fang and I went to Braums again yesterday!

Fang: I swear, your family is obsessed with that place.

Me: But, I got a different dessert! It was a chocolate milkshake that came with my meal. Mm.

Fang: But you said you'd get back in shape, as a New Year's Resolution.

Me: I really do need to.

Fang: It's the 9th…how's it working out for ya?

Me: Umm, I went jogging twice?

Fang: Better than you used to. You were so lazy you couldn't get off the couch!

Me: Fangggg, can you get me some chocolate milk? The college game is on. Oh, be a dear and get my Algebra homework too.

Fang: ….And you wonder why you aren't in shape.

Me: Hush up Fangles. You're scaring the readers.

Fang: Yep, _I _am.

Me: I just said that Fang, no need to overemphasis yourself.

Fang: Oh brother…

Me: We peer graded essays in English today.

Fang: I had…math.

Me: Everyone at the table loved my essay! They graded it, mostly 4's and a few 3's! (4's are considered strong, and 3's are a little above average)

Fang: What was it about?

Me: That's classified, but we had to write a story about a time when we made a decision.

Fang: And…?

Me: I wrote about me and my two nerdy best friends…setting my microwave on fire.

Fang: What the…?

Me: Yeah, I can't cook worth a flip.

Fang: It's never happened though, right?

Me: Yet. It hasn't happened…_yet_.

Fang: I'm never teaching you how to cook anything.

Me: Good. Well, it's about time we wrap this up and go see what's on TV…while I finish Algebra.

Fang: Greatttt. We'll end up watching Switched at Birth or something.

Me: Got a problem with that…Sparkles?

Fang: No, no. Let's go.

Me: Bye everyone!

**My life is…interesting, to say the least. Oh well. Reviewers, please do yo thangggg! **

**Fang: Don't **_**ever, ever **_**do that again.**

**Me: You're so lucky I'm too lazy to come slap you!**

**Bye guys!**

**-switchfootlove13**


	10. Vox Populi and Dr Pepper

**Hey, I'm updating! Huzzah! **

**Fang: Bacon.**

**Me: Fannggg, I'm craving bacon, you jerk. **

**Fang: (shrug) **

**Zorua, haha the part about the Midsummer Night's Dream was hilarious! I was cracking up! Shakespeare was always…interesting to say the least. I read Midsummer Night's Dream in seventh grade and had to read Romeo and Juliet this year. (shudder) Worst thing about being a freshman. Ooh, last review before you upgrade? I **_**do **_**feel special. I have to wait until July until I can upgrade to my iPhone. Stupid AT&T. **

**Disclaimer: No, just…no. **

January 21, 2012

Fang: Hey everyone!

Me: (Headdesk. Headdesk. Headdesk.)

Fang: Mikaykay? What's wrong?

Me: I hate emo kids.

Fang: Umm... I really have no idea how to respond to that.

Me: Sorry. It's just that the Austrian emo kid with good hair…is a player.

Fang: What else is new?

Me: No, you don't understand. Last year, he dated 15 girls in one semester.

Fang: That's a lot of girls.

Me: No, _really_ Fang?

Fang: No need for the sarcasm, it hurts.

Me: Sorry, I've just been on edge lately. Oh, and not to mention, the stupid emo kid was ignoring my friend (you know, the one that likes him). He's on speaking terms now, but he's been kinda depressed lately.

Fang: Emoooooo.

Me: Fang, he was kicked out of his band! They got a new freakin' drummer!

Fang: Ouch. That bites.

Me: I know! I mean, really? He was one of the starters of the band!

Fang: Again, you know this how?

Me: Facebook, duh.

Fang: Mikaykay!

Me: What? You know the famous saying, "Facebook is a stalker's dream come true!"

Fang: …I've _never_ heard that.

Me: Yeah I know, another friend of mine made it up.

Fang: …

Me: So, there you have it folks. My mixed feelings on the stupid emo boy with good hair. I'm so conflicted!

Fang: Okay, then talk about something else!

Me: Hmm. Okay, well to make things more depressing, I had an Algebra test yesterday.

Fang: Algebra. Ickk.

Me: I know. I failed the quiz last Friday, because my teacher didn't teach us _anything_, so I've had to teach myself all this crap. Good thing I've done it before.

Fang: You've had bad math teachers all your life, right?

Me: Except for last year. She was amazing.

Fang: But all the other ones?

Me: Yeah, all the other ones had no idea what they were doing, and I haven't learned _squat_. But that's cool, because I'm never going to do anything math related after high school.

Fang: Wow, what a relief.

Me: You've got a bit of sarcasm on your mouth there.

Fang: I've learned from the best.

Me: Touché.

Fang: So even though we only had four days of school last week, it went on agonizingly slow.

Me: I know! The only fun thing I did all week was edit the segment we were assigned in the announcements for AVP.

Fang: AVP?

Me: Audio Video Productions, Fang! C'mon!

Fang: Oh. Right.

Me: It may not seem fun to you guys, but it relieves my stress to do something that I'm good at.

Fang: Well, don't you have other talents?

Me: I guess, I sing in a choir at school. But of course, my best friends and I got picked for the _worst_ choir in our school. We were the few freshman that made it into a non-freshman choir.

Fang: I have heard you mumble about how the freshman choir was better.

Me: Because it's true, and sad.

Fang: You're a sad, strange little girl.

Me: It's rather true…

Fang: Yep.

Me: This is call to arms! Gather soldiers! Time to go to war! This is a battle song! Brothers and sisters! Time to go…to warrrrr!

Fang: Uh….

Me: Vox Populi by 30 Seconds to Mars. I love love this song. And the band.

Fang: Screamo? You?

Me: Not all their songs are screamo, Fangles.

Fang: Well, what about Beautiful Lie? That has some screams in it.

Me: But it's also my favorite song! Except, Kings and Queens, the very first one I heard from them, is tied with it. Vox Populi is my second. Although, I have no idea what it means.

Fang: (surfing Google) Oh, here it is! It's a Latin term that means literally means "voice of the people."

Me: Makes _very _much sense!

Fang: It deals with politics and broadcasting.

Me: Hmm. Weird, because it's a war song.

Fang: Maybe the "voice of the people" is telling everybody to go to war?

Me: Who would the "voice" be, exactly?

Fang: Well, obviously it's Jared Leto. I mean, _he's _the lead singer!

Me: Yeahh. And he's good looking.

Fang: Really, we're going through adults that are good looking _again_?

Me: Well, I don't care! He's not emo, but he's got awesome emo hair and pretty eyes! He also did a cover of one of my favorite U2 songs, Where the Streets Have No Name. He can sing _anything_!

Fang: I'll give him credit for that…

Me: But then again, so can John Foreman from Switchfoot.

Fang: What can he do?

Me: Sing anything! I mean, he goes from slow songs, to fast songs…and he can sing soft, and sometimes he can scream stuff! Not _quite _like Jared, however, that's why I like Switchfoot and 30STM. Their sounds differ.

Fang: Good point.

Me: Mhmmm.

Fang: So, how do you think you did on the Biology test Wednesday?

Me: Err, it's hard to tell. Whenever I think I did a great job, I end up making a low B or high C, like on the midterms.

Fang: Didn't you say Natalie got a 100 on that?

Me: Natalie's my non-choir best friend. And yes, she got a freakin' _100_. I got a 78!

Fang: Maybe she did well because she wants to be a doctor, and you don't?

Me: Okay look, just because I haven't found the right career choice yet doesn't mean I have to suck in Biology.

Fang: True. What _do _you want to be when you finish high school?

Me: Still hard to tell. Either a lawyer, movie director, post production in a movie, or a food critic.

Fang: Interesting, and very…different choices.

Me: Yeahh, I can't help how weird my choices can be.

Fang: But you're still a freshman, you don't need to worry about it.

Me: Speaking of being a freshman, I'm pretty peeved off.

Fang: Why this time?

Me: Okay, on our class rankings, in the entire freshman class, (622 students!) Natalie was _5_.

Fang: Hot dang.

Me: Yeah! And the twins were _10 _and _33_. You know what I am?

Fang: 622? Haha—OW! Why did you stab me with a spork again?

Me: Don't joke about that. I'm in 3 Pre-AP classes, except for math. I'm number _65_.

Fang: Hey, at least you cracked the top 100!

Me: However, the top 10 percent of my class ends at 62. THREE people away from being in the top 10 percent!

Fang: Ooh, that's just…messed up.

Me: Yeah! And then Nat and the twins won't quit talking about it, so I'm stuck listening to how great it must be to be in the top 10 percent.

Fang: You were only three people away.

Me: See? I can't do anything right. I can't even use my so-called "smarts" to pass as a talent, because obviously, it doesn't work.

Fang: If it makes you feel any better, it was based off your semester, not the third term. So, all your semester exam grades brought it way down.

Me: True. If it was based on term 3, I would've no doubt been in the top 10 percent.

Fang: But its okay, you just have to beat three people.

Me: I guess.

Fang: Want some bacon?

Me: Yes!

Fang: Just remember, all of us here on FanFiction love you no matter what! No matter if you beat all those idiots in your freshman class or not!

Me: Aww, Fang! (hugs tightly)

Fang: Can't. Breathe!

Me: Oops, sorry. (pats awkwardly on the back)

Fang: Do you feel any better? At all?

Me: Yeah, I think so. Between all this bacon and the love, it's making me feel a lot better.

Fang: There you go!

Me: I just wish…

Fang: What? What do you wish?

Me: I wish….

Fang: Yeah?

Me: That I had some Dr. Pepper to go with this bacon!

Fang: Yeah, that's the proper Mikayla response I thought.

Me: See? Better already! Now, get my drink, Fang!

Fang: What's the magic word?

Me: Now.

Fang: Wrong!

Me: Pronto.

Fang: Try again.

Me: Okay, how about: get-me-my-drink-right-now-or-I'll-rip-out-your-spine-and-beat-you-with-it!

Fang: Ooo-kay.

Me: (smiles innocently) Thanks Fangster!

Fang: (hands me my drink) you're welcome.

Me: Well, I'm going to log off now, but this was fun!

Fang: Since she had no homework this weekend, she decided to update and make it longer than usual.

Me: Yep. That, or I just felt like ranting everything out to ya'll.

Fang: Or…that.

Me: See ya later guys! 

**That was great. I feel so much better after writing. A stress reliever, kinda. Well, if you survived that, congrats! And…sorry for all the ranting! It's been a hard week. But, I'm all good!(:**

**Later!**

**-switchfootlover13**

**Oh yeah, I changed my penname. I added an r to love. Big whoooop.**

**Bye!**


End file.
